<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hungry For You by my_little_nightmare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726050">Hungry For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_little_nightmare/pseuds/my_little_nightmare'>my_little_nightmare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Renegades - Marissa Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_little_nightmare/pseuds/my_little_nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a Renegades/Hunger games cross over fic with Nobell.  Nova is a tribute from district 12, and Danna is a career from district 2. enemies to lovers.  <br/>TW: violence, blood, death, gore, suicide</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nova Artino | Nightmare/Danna Bell | Monarch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hungry For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nova stood among countless other children, all of them looking grimly at the cheerful woman on the stage.  Effie Trinket.  She looked completely ridiculous, dressed in an enormous poofy, bright orange dress and a towering hat.  Her lips were painted an unnerving red.  Nova shuddered.  It looked almost like blood.  She was saying something in her shrill capitol accent, introducing the mayor, Nova was pretty sure.  He stepped up to the microphone and looked out onto the silent crowd.  He started to talk.  <br/>The mayor droned on, reciting the history of Panem.  Nova glanced around, bored out of her mind.  She looked over to see Adrian, her best friend looking over at her.  He lifted his hand and waved slightly.  Nova smiled, then stopped. She remembered where she was.  Two children were about to be sentenced to death.  One of them could even be her.  <br/>The mayor stepped away from the mike and Effie Trinket stepped up to take his place.  She reached her claw-like fingernails into the first glass bowl and grasped for a slip of paper.  Nova knew that at least twenty of those papers had Nova Artino written on them in delicate script.  <br/>“Happy hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favor,”  Effie trilled.  She pulled out a slip of paper.  <br/>“Nova Artino.”  The words didn’t register in her ears.  She looked around to see everyone looking at her, sadness and relief in their eyes.  Why are they looking at me like that?  She wondered.  Adrian was looking at her with horror and she could see tears in his eyes.  <br/>“Nova Artino, could you please come up here?”  That's when it all hit her.  Like a gunshot in the chest.  She lifted her chin and marched forwards, her body numb.  She was going to the Hunger Games.  And she was going to die.  <br/>---<br/>Danna watched the other reapings from a small couch in a train car. She grinned.  No one really looked like they would be a threat to her. She had been training for years, trying to gain a spot in the Hunger Games.  She glanced out the window, trying to see as much as possible.  The landscape looked so different from District Two.  <br/>Danna turned her back to the screen, and her lip curled.  District twelve.  Every year, the tributes died in the first few hours, if not minutes.  The crowd was silent watching the idiotic woman bob around like a chicken.  The woman… Effie Trinket, that's her name, reached into the ball holding countless names and called out.  Nova Artino.  A small girl with short black hair and tan skin looked up.  Fear flitted across her features, then quickly vanished.  She marched up to the stage and turned and faced the crowd.  Danna leaned forward, enraptured by this strange girl.  There was something about her that she couldn’t place.  She seemed familiar almost.  Danna shook her head.  What was she thinking?  Just another nameless girl that she would kill to secure her win.  This was all she had ever wanted anyways.  Right?<br/>---<br/>Nova stood on her chariot next to her district partner dressed up in a black unitard.  Flames flickered up and down her body, and Nova swallowed down her fear.  <br/>“You okay?”  Oscar asked.  He was dressed the same as her.  <br/>“Yeah.  It's just all a bit…”  she searched for the right word.  “Overwhelming.”  <br/>He smiled.  “I know what you mean.  Try and enjoy it though.  Could be the last few days left alive.”  <br/>Nova glared at him.  “Thanks.  Exactly what I needed to hear.”  <br/>He shrugged. Then let out a low whistle.  “What's district two doing all the way over here?”  <br/>Nova looked to see a girl marching over to them.  She was dressed in a metallic gray dress, with a slit up the leg.  Her blonde hair was pulled back into a low bun and her eyes glowered fiercely at Nova.  Nova blushed and ducked her head.  <br/>“What the hell are you doing over here?” Nova growled.  <br/>The girl smirked.  “Just wanted to look around.  I don’t think that I have much to worry about, at least from district twelve.”  She smiled lazily.  Nova felt fire burning though her.  <br/>“Just because we aren’t the Capitols lap dogs doesn’t mean we don’t stand a chance.  You better watch yourself,” She shouted at her.  <br/>“Nova..” Oscar cautioned.  People were starting to look towards them.  “Leave it.”  <br/>“I’ll see you later,” the girl said.  She wiggled her fingers and slipped back towards her chariot, hips stuck out jauntily.  <br/>“You should have let me at her.  I’ll give her a piece of my mind!” Nova said to Oscar.  <br/>“You can’t fight now, it's against the rules.  Save that anger for the arena.”<br/>“You're probably right.  I’m just so sick of people treating us like we’re less than, just because we didn’t volunteer, like those idiots.”  She shot a glance at the careers.<br/>“Come on.  It's starting,” Oscar said gently.  Nova sighed and lifted her chin.  She pasted a smile onto her face and waved at the screaming crowd.  She wanted to scream.  Repulsive.  Everything about the Capitol was completely, utterly repulsive. <br/>---<br/>Danna hurled her spear straight through the dummy's chest from twenty yards back.  She smiled proudly.  She turned, feeling eyes staring at her and saw Nova glaring at her from across the room.  She stood by the shelter building station, a half built hammock stood next to her.  Danna looked away, trying to ignore the heat spreading across her cheeks.  <br/>She moved on, trying a new station.  Archery.  Dann listened as the attendant explained how to use the bow, her foot tapping impatiently against the ground.  Finally, Danna strung her bow and pulled the string back.  And let go.  The arrow stuck the outside of the target and stuck, wavering in the air.  Someone scoffed.  Danna turned and saw Nova laughing at her.  She walked over and strung her own bow and pulled back the arrow.  She let it fly.  Bullseye.  Danna’s cheeks reddened once more, but she couldn’t tell whether it was from shame, or something else entirely.  <br/>“You’re good at that,” Danna said quietly.  <br/>Nova raised an eyebrow.  “I thought that people from district twelve were not going to be a problem to you.”  <br/>“They won't be.”  Danna hardened her face and turned away.  <br/>Nova laughed.  Her laugh was so soft, like trickling water.  “Alright then.”  She turned and left, heading towards another station.  Danna watched her through the corner of her eye all day.  She knew she should be preparing herself for the games, but she was drawn to Nova.  It was almost magnetic.  <br/>---<br/>Nova stood on the metal plate as it rose out of the ground.  The warm sunlight hit her skin.  She smiled for a second, then remembered everything.  She scanned her surroundings.  All 24 tributes stood on metal disks surrounding the cornucopia.  A lake gleamed not far to the right and a large forest rustled  behind the cornucopia.  That was where Nova should head.  But the bright gleam of weapons and supplies gleamed at the cornucopia…<br/>Nova saw Danna standing across from her, already in a running stance, just waiting for the gong to sound.  She saw Nova staring at her and let out a dazzling smile.  Nova felt her breath catch and almost missed it when the gong did soud.  She recovered quickly and darted forwards. She grabbed a backpack and belt of knives, along with a large flask.  Nova sprinted towards the woods, ready to get as far away from the bloodshed as possible.  A knife whizzed past her head, nicking her ear.  Nova turned to see Danna sprinting towards her, her arms full of knives.  Nova ducked as she hurled her next one.  <br/>“Better get back to the cornucopia,” Nova drawled.  “All the good stuff will be gone if you waste your time with me.”  Danna glanced back.  Then fixated her stormy eyes on Nova.  <br/>“I’ll kill you,” She growled, then sprinted back towards the fight. <br/>Nova kept running, not daring to stop until she couldn’t hear anything but the woods around her.  She opened her pack and looked inside.  A small first aid kit, a bag of dried meat, a container of crackers, water purification tablets.  The flask was about halfway full with water, and the belt of knives had at least five different blades. <br/>“Better watch out, Danna,”  she snarled.  “This bitch from district twelve is coming for you.”  <br/>---<br/>Danna trudged through the woods, searching for tributes.  She and three other careers had been combing the woods for at least three days now.  In the original bloodbath, the boy from district four had been killed, but all the other careers survived.  Then, the next day, Danna’s district partner had slipped and broke his neck crossing a river.  <br/>“Girl from three, both from nine, girl from eleven and girl from twelve, right?”  Danna asked.  “Those are the only ones left?”<br/>“Yeah.”  Leila, the girl from district one said.  She had a reedy high pitched voice.  <br/>“Come on, let's find them,”  Danna said.  She picked up her pace, and the others followed.  A branch snapped, and they whirled around.  <br/>“Dammit,” a quiet voice mumbled.  Danna hefted her spear up and motioned for Leila to circle around the tree.  <br/>“Come out,” Danna said.  “You can’t hide from us.”  She  walked forward, towards the tree the voice had come from.  She walked around and… nothing.  Whoever it was disappeared.  <br/>“What the hell!”  Leila exclaimed.  “What's going on-”  her words were cut short.  A knife protruded from  below her ribs and blood burbled out of her mouth.  She collapsed down and a cannon sounded.  <br/>“Oops.”  Nova stood ten feet away, knives in her hands.  “Told you not to count twelve out.”  <br/>“Get her,” Owen, Leila’s district partner screamed.  <br/>“No!”  Danna wanted to respond.  She didn’t want to see Nova’s dead body.  The careers charged forward, snarling.  Nova ran, but she wasn’t going to be fast enough, Danna could tell.  Before she could stop herself, she threw herself in front of the careers.  <br/>“Go!”  She shouted to Nova, who was staring open mouthed at her.  “Run!”  Nova wasted no time and darted away.  <br/>“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Danna?”  <br/>“Something incredibly heroic or incredibly stupid,” she muttered.  She jabbed her spear at them and they jumped back.  <br/>“It's two against one,” Owen smiled cruelly.  “I think that we stand a pretty good chance.”  He drew out his sword, the metal gleaming in the sun.  “You’re gonna pay for letting that bitch go.”  Danna swallowed nervously.  “I know.”  <br/>---<br/>A cannon sounded.  <br/>“No!”  Nova cried out then clamped her hands over her mouth.  That was probably Danna.  She had for some reason stopped the tributes for killing her, and now she was dead.  A tear tracked its way down Nova’s cheek and she leaned against the tree, her body heaving with sobs.  Watching the games back home, through a tv, had seemed awful, but the reality?  The reality was so much worse.  <br/>She had to move.  The careers would be searching for her.  She didn’t have time to grieve, especially for someone she barely knew.  <br/>“Keep moving, Nova,” she whispered to herself.  She wiped her eyes, and started to walk again, heading as far away from the careers as possible.  <br/>When she settled down at night, crooked in the branches of a large tree she let the tears spill from her eyes.  Let the audience think of her as weak.  She didn’t need anything from them.  The anthem played and the dead were projected in the sky.  Nova braced herself for Danna;s face to show but it never came.  The girl from 1, the boy from three, the girl from four and the boy from eleven.  Danna was not dead.  <br/>“You're alive!”  Nova whispered as she carefully slipped to the ground.  “You're alive, and I’m gonna find you.”  <br/>---<br/>Danna opened her eyes to see a familiar face shaking her. <br/>“Nova?” She asked blearily.  <br/>“Shhhh.  It's me.  You're gonna be okay.”  Nova smiled, and Danna’s heart fluttered.  “You got hurt pretty bad though.  I’m gonna move you to that clump of rocks over there.”  Nova pointed out a clump of boulders, dark lumps in the night.  <br/>“Okay.”<br/>“1..2..3..”  Nova heaved Danna upwards.  Danna winced as her knee buckled, refusing to bear weight.  Somehow, they made it to the rocks and Nova laid Danna down.  She cleaned Danna’s cut and bandaged it carefully.  <br/>“Why’d you come back for me?”  Danna asked.  <br/>Nova looked at her, her blue eyes meeting Danna’s.  “I don’t know.”  She took a breath.  “Why did you stop them from killing me?”<br/>Danna smiled a little.  “I don’t know.”  She reached up and cupped Nova’s head in her hand.  “But I’ve got a pretty good idea.”  She pulled Nova in for a deep kiss.  Electricity tingled along her spine.  <br/>“Seems like solid reasoning,” Nova laughed breathless when they broke apart.  She leaned back down and traced Dannas mouth.  Danna shuddered.  <br/>“What about the Capitol?”  Nova whispered.  “We can’t… be together.”  <br/>“Screw the Capitol.  I love you,” Danna whispered back and pulled Nova in for another kiss.  <br/>Nova’s warm arms wrapped around her and she let the tension out of her body.  <br/>“Sleep,”  Nova said.  “I’ll keep watch.”  <br/>“Fine.  Wake me up so you can sleep.”  <br/>“Yeah yeah.  Now sleep.” Nova pushed Danna’s head down.  <br/>---<br/>A cannon fired, startling Nova awake.  She let out a breath when she saw Danna, safe beside her.  <br/>“Who do you think?”  Nova asked.  <br/>“I don’t know.  Could be anyone.”  <br/>“How’s your leg?”  Nova sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  <br/>“Fine.  A little stiff, but it can kinda hold weight.  I won’t be able to travel very far though.”  Danna smiled.  “There’s only six people left Nova!  We can do it!”  <br/>“Yeah.  But what if it is down to the two of us?  We can’t both win.  We-”  Danna pressed her finger down onto Nova’s lips.  <br/>“Don’t worry about it.  We can worry about that when the time comes.”  She kissed Nova’s lips. <br/>Nova sighed. “Fine.  What’s the plan?”  <br/>“We should gather food, as much of it as we can.  Maybe, we could head towards the edge of the arena and hideout there,” Danna suggested.  <br/>“Alright.  Let's get started.”  Nova hopped up and held out her hand to Danna.  Danna grabbed it and pulled herself up.  <br/>“Let's get started,” Danna echoed.  <br/>Nova grasped Danna’s palm firmly and they started to walk.  They told each other stories about their lives in their own district.  <br/>“The people at the Capitol are probably going crazy,” Danna whispered.  “To have two tributes from different districts fall in love…”<br/>Nova smirked.  “Especially since they’re both girls.  It will be a fun mess when we get home.”  We.  not I.  Not you.  We.  <br/>“They won’t be able to stop us from being together, no matter what, right?”  Danna said.  <br/>“Right.”  Nova kissed her nose lightly.  <br/>A branch cracked behind them, and they both whirled around.  The tribute from eleven stood behind them, a stick in her hands.  Danna grabbed a knife and threw it straight into the girls chest in one motion.  She drew in a shaky breath.  <br/>“We let our guard down,” she said to Nova.  Nova nodded, breathless.  A cannon sounded.  <br/>“A little bit closer to home.”  <br/>“Home.”  Danna sighed.  “District two isn’t really my home.”<br/>“Then where is it?”<br/>“Anywhere with you.”  she smiled sappily at Nova.<br/>Nova smiled.  “You hopeless romantic.”  <br/>“You're one to talk.”  <br/>“Oh shut up.”  She shoved her shoulder playfully.  <br/>---<br/>Rain poured outside and thunder boomed.  Danna crawled over to Nova and put her arm around her.  <br/>“The tributes from three and nine are dead,” Nova said in a flat tone.  “It's just us and Owen left.”<br/>“Hey, that's good right?  It means we’re almost there.”  Danna nestled her head into Nova’s shoulder.  “We only need to kill one more person.”  <br/>“Yeah. I’m just worried about us.”  Nova turned towards Danna and she could see the fear gleaming in her eyes.  “The president won’t let us be a thing.  I don’t think that we will both be able to leave the arena.”  <br/>Danna squeezed Nova’s hand.  “Problems for later remember.  Just killing Owen is what we need to focus on.”  <br/>“Yes ma’am,” Nova joked, a faint smile etched onto her lips.  <br/>“He’ll be out looking for us.  I know it.”  <br/>“So why bother looking for him? Why not just wait for him to find us?”  <br/>Danna straightened.  “The cornucopia.  We should head there.  We may find some supplies, and it would be a good place to stay.  It's sheltered and easy to guard.”<br/>“Perfect.”  Nova smiled.  “It's about a day’s walk, so we should start now.”  <br/>“Agreed.”  Danna glanced around, to see if they forgot anything.  “Lets go.”  <br/>“Lets go kill that bastard.”  Nova’s eyes gleamed as water streamed down her face.  Her hair was plastered to her forehead, her eyes sparkled with excitement.  “He shouldn’t have messed with my girlfriend!”  <br/>Danna froze.  She turned to Nova, a small smile on her face. <br/>“That is… are we officially a couple?”  Nova asked, slightly uncertain.  “Cause I had kinda assumed, but I never really asked.”  She cleared her throat awkwardly.  “Danna, will you be my girlfriend?”  <br/>Danna threw her arms around Nova and squeezed her tightly to her.  “Yes!”  A grin split her face.  She pressed her lips firmly against Nova’s.  “Yes, I will be your girlfriend.  I love you Nova.”  <br/>“Good, because that would have been awkward otherwise.”  Nova laughed nervously.  “Now come on, girlfriend.  We have people to kill.”  Nova grasped Danna’s hand and her heart raced.  <br/>“Indeed we do.  Let's go find Owen, so we can finally get out of here!  The Hunger Games will not keep us for much longer, I promise you that Nova Artino,” Danna said.  <br/>“I’ll hold you to that,” Nova warned.  <br/>“I would expect nothing less,” Danna replied.  She kissed Nova’s cheek, and they walked hand in hand towards the cornucopia.<br/>---<br/>Owen waited for them there,his hands resting on his knees.  He looked at the two of them with disgust.  <br/>“So that's why you betrayed us, Danna,” he called out.  “To go fuck some girl from distict twelve.”  He spat the last words out with disgust.  <br/>Danna stepped forwards, already reaching for her knives.  “I don’t really care what you think, but did I really betray you?  The second everyone else was dead, you were planning on planting a knife in my own back.”  <br/>“So?  That's how the games work.”  He let out a laugh.  “Or did you forget that it's all a game.”<br/>Nova had had enough.  “It's not a game.  Its survival.  Back home, it's a death sentence, for you it's a chance to prove yourself.  You really think that this is all some game?” Nova asked, incredulous.  “Come on Danna.  Let's go home.”  SHe pulled out two knives.  They looked at each other, eyes meeting.  Danna nodded once.  They charged at Owen together.  He fended off both their blows and struck some of his own.  He was fast and strong, but against two skilled opponents, he was beginning to tire. Danna put a gash across his leg and Nova stabbed his arm.  He began to lag, his sword strokes getting weaker and sloppier.  Finally, he tripped backwards, his sword skittering across the ground.  Danna plunged her dagger into his heart.  <br/>“We did it,” Nova said.  “We won.”  The cannon sounded.  They embraced each other, tears spilling out of their eyes.  <br/>“No..  we didn’t win.”  Danna realized, with growing horror.  “There are two people still alive.”<br/>Nova understood.  “I’ll die.  I don’t want to live without you.”<br/>“No!”  Danna shouted.  “I don’t want to live without you.”  She pressed her forehead against Nova’s and whispered, “Please.  Let me die.  You can live your life.”<br/>“Like hell,” Nova snarled.  She pressed a knife into Danna’s palm and lifted her own up.  She pressed it against her chest, angling it upward.  “They need a victor.”<br/>Danna’s eyes widened.  She grasped for Nova’s hand and lifted her own blade.  “Together?”<br/>“Till the end.” Nova screwed her eyes shut and shoved the blade into her chest.  She collapsed onto the ground, her blood mixing with Danna’s. She took in one shuddering breath… and let it out. Her heart slowed and her blood leaked out onto the ground. Two cannons sounded at the exact same time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>